Monastery of Dreams
by S.J. Kidd
Summary: How did Kenshin's mother and father meet? A sad tale of his mother's bitterness towards men becasue of her slavery. His father's holiness in life and his strength. This is the story of how Kiyoshi and Hanako met and learned to love another.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hello, I would just like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read this story. I thought it would be interesting if people could see what Kenshin's parents lives were like. Weird notion, huh?

**:Japanese Words:  
**_(If anyone sees any mistakes with these words please tell me. I don't want to offend anyone)_

Chigo- child  
Onna- woman  
Iie- no  
Owakare- farewell  
Kawairashii- lovely

**Monastery of Dreams  
**_Price of the Virgin_

Virgins always fetched a grand price, no matter what they looked like. They could be ugly, battered, and wore, and still the merchant could sell them for quite a profit. This had been the fate for her mother, and her sister, and soon it was to be hers. She'd never known any of her family except her sister who told the doomed fate of her family in some type of explanation, trying to make the occurrence appear acceptable. She wished it was not so, but this was the only life she had ever known. For fifteen years she held the position of a slave, a burden to her merchant, but now it was different. Her bosom was in full ripeness, and her legs were slender, and her face just mature enough to rid itself of childish features.

This was the age her sister, Heiko, was taken. She never saw her again. The only thing that her six year old mind remembered was that before Heiko left she told her one thing; her family name, Matsuoka. After that nothing more, not even a semblance Heiko's face came to mind. She might have been beautiful; in fact she was sure Heiko had been beautiful, but these of course were just her fantasies. No one ever talked about those who were sold; it was an unwritten law, taboo.

"It looks like we have reached Sekigahara." A woman said nearby. She was a little older than herself with brown eyes and straight black hair, coarse like her own, but in the same respect. The woman looked at her with harden eyes, "You're going to be sold today, even though you have that hair, Hanako."

Hanako looked away, not giving her attention to the woman's words. The woman spoke of her only abnormality, her hair; it was crimson colored. The merchant asserted that her ancestry must have done something terrible to upset the gods to make her so outlandish. Yet her sister never once said anything about it. Hanako guessed that was because she herself did not know. Maybe the merchant was correct. Her hair was her curse to some. Secretly, and only to herself, did Hanako indulge in the exotic beauty of the red hue.

A rain dropped settled coldly on her nose, daring herself she glanced up into the dark sky. It had been dark clouds for two days now, and so cold it rattled her bones. At the present, there were ten girls huddled in the back of an opened aired wagon being transported to Sekigahara for auction. It seemed as if they had finally arrived. Small, dilapidated buildings rose from the land, giving the impression that a single huge gust of wind could topple them down like small doll houses. It was sad, but no different then any other city.

"I heard Sekigahara is decent once you reach the inner city." The women conversed indistinctly, some to keep warmth, and others to keep their minds off the future. It was always the same in the back of the wagons. Hanako did nothing except tighten her flimsy cloak over her, knowing in the end the warmth it provided was nonexistent, for it poorly crafted and torn in some areas. All of them were in the same condition, but she was glad of one thing; her hair covering. At least the cloth covered her ears from the biting cold. She made it herself, years ago, to conceal her crimson sin which she was donned with.

Hanako looked out of the wagon, seeing in the distance vast hills and mounds rise lazily. She was content in the fact they were not going up hill or down; in wagons the trip was never a fair one. A woman touched her shoulder kindly, "This is your first time to be sold, _chigo_?"

Hanako nodded, numb of all fear and disgust. "You're the youngest here are you not, _chigo_?" Hanako nodded, and the woman continued on, "And this is your first time to be sold, correct?" The woman seemed incredulous.

"Yes, my first." Hanako admitted. The woman nodded tersely and clucked.

"Worry not, _chigo_; we all get use to it. Bitterness wears off in time." That was the end of the conversation, neither of them wishing to talk anymore and both numb to the point of exhaustion; pain had long ago resided into the creases of the mind. But, nevertheless, did she feel bitter? Hanako, to exhausted to think, shook her head and leaned back against the damp smelling wood. Soon would come time for her fate, and soon the night would come and steal her only worth. After that she was nothing except an instrument for work, and maybe sometimes pleasure.

_-Two Years Later-_

The woman was right; she did grow use to it. Selling was a process she lived for, but the bitterness that rose within her that first night she'd been with a man still lingered. In a couple of years, it would go away, hopefully.

Abruptly the woman next to her tripped and fell to the wet earth. Alarmed, Hanako looked towards the front seeing the horses stop, and the two men look around to the back, flames in their eyes.

"Get up, _onna_!" The course voice yelled from the top. Hanako, as the three others, said nothing; they all at one point received the same treatment. The woman did not get up, yet even so she struggled. Hanako felt a certain empathy wanting to help, like her, the woman had been walking for days to reach the next auction site: Edo.

They had come from a small costal, fishing village, and the rain which had always stained the plains near the vast blue had been falling drowsily for three days now. Wet and chilled, they walked as the men rode through mud soaked roads and sloping hills. Even now the rain poured down on them.

"I said get up. We have to be in Edo by nightfall!" The course voice came again, closer this time as he jumped off his horse. Hanako focused on the steady noise of the rain falling upon her head cover, the way the forest seemed to rise above her on the left side, while on the other, rice patties started to flood. _Farmers should have a good crop_. These things took precedence in her mind. Hanako did not listen to the woman's pain filled screams as the merchant beat her with this large, polished stick. One learns not to hear after knowing there is nothing that you can do.

Hanako retained to urge to fist her hand, and instead breathed out quietly gazing up at the other man on the horse whose body was twisted in the effort to see the beating. A cruel smile was plastered on his face when he finally noticed she was looking at him, and he must have not liked something in her eyes for he spoke up.

"What, _onna_? Do you have a problem?" It was only right to address him else she too would be beat, that is if she was not in line for one already. Had she been scowling? If she had then that was reason enough for him to hurt her, and she was already exhausted and chilled.

When Hanako spoke the woman's screams had fell silent. "_Iie_, Ma-re-san."

"Ma-re, I think I might have killed her." The course voice laughed, and the man who frowned at Hanako looked towards his brother and gave a slight smirk.

"Oh well, she really wasn't much of anything," He shrugged giving one last look at Hanako, "She was too ugly and lazy to be worth a good profit."

"Yes not much of a loss, brother." He said getting on top of his horse. After that Hanako did not listen to them any longer, but stared back at the woman. The urge to vomit came immediately, and when she looked at the others who had to witness the event, their faces were tinged green. Hanako wished she had done something, but her hands were tied, literally. In a final farewell, Hanako gave one last look back, drawn to the image. The woman had not been beautiful, but yet now she was deformed so much that ugliness could not depict her white form. Blood pour from her skin giving the ground fresh wine to feed on, her body was twisted in impossible angles, and...

Hanako turned her face away as the horses started pulling again. _Owakare, Heiko_.

Not a single tear fell from her eyes, never would they fall. One did not talk, or even suggest at the dead. But despite her ugliness, Hanako still dreamed that she, at one time, had been beautiful. Maybe when you turn ugly that's when your bitterness desiccates.

It seemed as if hours had passed, days really, until Hanako and the others finally stepped foot on paved roads which were better than the trails they treaded. Edo rose in front of them, but as always Hanako paid no heed to anyone or anything, and no one to her. Her red mane was covered. The sounds of activity rushed past her ears as they made their way through the crowds to the auction. The brothers had said it was near the docks. Looking up for a moment, Hanako noticed the clouds start to scatter, and dull rays of sunshine fall from the heavens. The buildings of Edo were not very tall, but were enough so that the full amount of light did not shower on most of the wet roads. Edo was just as any other city.

Hanako looked down again, the streets were crowded and so packed that she feared falling amongst their stepping feet. If the brothers did not kill her the feet of the crowd would. Gazing around herself, she regarded all the small stores and goods and other such things; elements to fill her mind. A horse would pass every now and then, just as carts full of food, mothers carrying around children, and beautiful women dressed in colorful kimono's walking as graceful butterflies.

But amidst these things something caught her attention, or should she say someone. A voice floated in her ear, _"Amon, how are you?" _Never before had she heard such a voice; deep and melodic, but at the same time harsh and tempered. Quickly, Hanako turned her head to see where the voice wandered from, and in an instant found her target. Hanako never noticed that she'd come to a complete halt, but there he was.

He was a tall man with messy onyx hair which floated around his face, and had a sword at his waist. Hanako stared gently, noticing muscles covered over by a green gi and black hakama. Startled, Hanako realized that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Nonetheless, there must have been a type of power in her gaze for he stiffened and turned to face her...she was looking straight into violet orbs. _Kawairashii..._

Suddenly she saw his eyes tense angrily, and it was then that she felt her side burn in agony. Hanako did not even see the stick coming, but oh, she felt it. Keeping her anger inside of herself, she looked up feeling foolish. Ma-re sat on his horse glaring down at her.

"You there...!" The same voice called out, but Ma-re did took no notice, his anger did not let him.

"_Onna_, next time I warn you, answer when you're spoken to." Had he been speaking to her? She looked down mortified, and spoke in the affirmative. They were already walking before the man could reach them. And so, when Hanako gave into the urge to look back at the man she was surprised to see that he was following them, with violet eyes strained on hers angrily. But the crowd was far too populated, and the horses far to fast that in a matter of moments he disappeared from her sight.

Hanako looked onward. He was probably like all the others.

**A/N**: Hello minna-san. What do you think of this story so far, I do not think anyone has done a story on Kenshin's parents and I have wondered what they would be like...so here it is. Please tell me if you like it or not. I tired to do research on his parents, but all that I came up with is that they died when Kenshin was really young from cholera...is that right?

If I'm not please tell me. Also if you have any other information please tell me.

Also, I'm no Japanese so I had to go to a free dictionary translate site to get some of the Japanese words...so if I'm wrong with some of them I would really appreciate it if someone would tell me the correct way to spell them.

Should I continue this story? Please Read and Review if you have time. And, I know, I could really use a Beta-Reader…is anyone up for the job?

_Weather it's now or later, the kid inside will always return.  
-_S.J. Kidd


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hello, I would just like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read this story. I thought it would be interesting if people could see what Kenshin's parents lives were like...I don't know what they were like, but hey, I'm trying!

**:Japanese Words:  
**_(If anyone sees any mistakes with these words please tell me, I don't want to offend anyone)_

ketsunoana- ass  
ahou- fool  
mugen- fantasy  
hai- yes  
fuki- free  
otome- maiden/ young lady

**Monastery of Dreams  
**_A Man Named Himura Kiyoshi_**  
**

Voices mingled with the waves crashing against the docks, spraying water onto Hanako's back unmercifully, but it really did not matter for she was already soaked. Hanako looked up at the ugly stage where the two brothers stood with one woman she had been walking with for three days. They were trying to sell her for the highest price. Hanako gazed into the woman's brown orbs, seeing her own misery reflected in the other's. She turned away not wanting to picture the girl. She was somewhat pretty, but her torn, plain kimono having been worn one too many times took whatever beauty she had left and made it hideous. Only her eyes stood out, she was like herself a year ago; a beginner.

Three days before, Hanako took her aside prior to the journey and told her what the elder woman said to her. In the end, it never really helped, it never would. Hope was for fools, and those who wished to comfort themselves from the truth were even more ignorant. This was a fact Hanako had always known, no one ever had to tell her that. The fact was but common knowledge to the smart...not that she was intelligent in anyway, only observant.

Again voices all around broke her reserve. Men, women, children, and traders stood surrounding the stage looking at the girl, laughing, pointing, and bidding. Soon it would be her turn, but it was not now, for instead of standing on the stage herself and two others sat on the edge of the dock's sick wood watching and waiting until their own turns. Who would buy them this time?

Months ago she stopped caring...what good would it do except bring more bitterness into life's grand nectar. Playing with the fringes of her brown kimono, Hanako remembered the warm violet eyes for a minute. Those orbs had been filled with compassion and kindness. Heiko always said that you could judge a person by the light in their eyes. If she had been right then the man she saw earlier had been practically a god. However, Hanako knew to think that was foolishness, no man whomever he was could be a god. That right was reserved for the emperor only.

A voice suddenly rang out a number, and Ma-re called out, "Sold."

It was done, and Hanako did not dare to see the girl, nor did she hear the girl. The girl woman knew better, it would have been a hopeless cause, and she would have dishonored herself more so then she already was. It was then the other brother, the one who killed Heiko, looked straight into Hanako's eyes and sinisterly smirked.

Hanako held her head on high, making sure that no emotion came out, making sure that she did not utter a word, but giving herself to an occurrence that would happen for the rest of her life, no matter how sour it was to her taste. The brother started over to her, but before he could reach her something, or she should say someone grabbed her arm tenderly and pulled her up.

Distressed, Hanako let herself make a small noise, and turned herself around only to come face to face with godly eyes...violet eyes, the same ones as before. She blinked as he smiled down at her, but said nothing. What would the brothers do?

"Let go of my property, _ketsunoana_." The malice in the brother's voice dripped out like venom, and for a moment it burned her ears just to hear it. Her back was facing the brother, thanks to the man, but she could see the shocked face of the other two remaining women as they looked on. Around her people seemed not to pay attention as their eyes were caught by other slaves being sold on different parts of the docks. It was a regular episode.

"Ma-re, get over here." Then again once he got the brother's attention he turned toward the man who held her gently. "There are laws against this, _ketsunoana_." Voice still with malice. Hanako felt the man's arm fold around her waist as if he were trying to protect her. Hanako did not like it and so she tried to move, but found that she could not. Even though the violet man's grip was gentle, it was powerful and full of force.

"Let this woman go." Again Hanako heard that hard, masculine voice, and quietly she looked up at him. He was tall so she only came about to his chest, but nevertheless, she could see the rage in his eyes, and feel the way his muscles were tense and relaxed at the same time. The man almost gave the appearance that he was ready to fight if need be.

She heard a different laugh; Ma-re. She closed her eyes, wishing that she could just disappear, hoping that the man would just go away so she could be sold again to avoid this conflict. Did he not know what he was doing? What type of _ahou _was he?

"I don't think I will." She could almost picture Ma-re's arrogant, akimbo stance, she could almost feel his hard gaze on her back, and she could almost feel his hatred. He laughed again. "So hand my property back to me now."

Suddenly, the man who held her released his grip and gave Hanako a chaste smile as he put her behind himself. "How much does she cost?" He gave a quick glance to the others and for an instance resentment and indignation flash in his eyes.

Ma-re abruptly stopped laughing, and looked at him. "More than you can afford."

"You don't even know who I'am." The man suddenly had an arrogant tone in his voice, but he smiled. "How much?"

The brothers gave him a price, and Hanako swore that she saw the man's shoulders relax to a sag. "Deal."

Hanako could not believe what was happening...the man was strange, but she had been right, he was like all the others. She would forever remain a slave. She went and stood beside the others who had no smiles on like herself, but were rigid and stiff. New masters were always the worst because of the fact that they had to get use to them again, and until that time there would be many pains.

Hanako smiled bitterly at the woman next to her, "A person once told me you could tell what a person is like just by the eyes." It was quite for a moment as they watched the exchange between the brothers and the handsome man.

"What do you think, Hanako?" The woman looked towards her with solidity in her black eyes. They were sister in that they were both sold, always sold. They were apart of a horrid sisterhood; sold like animals, and treated even worst.

Hanako turned away, "I believe it is a _mugen_."

The other nodded, but did not speak for a mutual understanding fell between the two. It was a connection that you can receive with just a glance, almost like you have known the other's mind; that you have a similarity with them. When you have the feeling it almost like a bond was formed for that soul purpose, and there is no need for words.

"Let's go, if you will." The man appeared in front of them and held out his hand.

Hanako stared at it and followed its path unsure of what to expect, but swallowed and walked. She never said goodbye to any of the women, but she knew already of their paths. If she had been someone different Hanako would have prayed for them, but she was not that other person, and besides, nothing would have come from it. Nothing. She had prayed too many times in the past, so much that she had forgotten how to, and no longer cared. Prayer no longer worked for her.

Someone was at her ear, "Stay close to me." Hanako did not need to turn to see who it was, for the voice belonged to the violet eyed man. Yet Hanako knew she had to answer, it was only proper for those in her station. What was his name?

"_Hai_,master."

Without warning, Hanako did not know she did something wrong, he grabbed her arm and turned her around so that she was facing him. His eyes looked pleadingly at hers, angrily, but all he did was close his eyes and breathe.

"Please, don't call me that."

Hanako frowned, "What do you wish for me to call you?" Her voice held nothing, it was distant and if anything a little nervous.

"You're free." His tone was somewhat disgusted. "I bought you," He shook his head, black hair floating across his forehead.

"I bought you so that you may be free."

Hanako stared for a moment dumbstruck, saying nothing. Free was not a word that she was allowed to use. He bought her; she belonged to him did she not? Hanako looked in his violet eyes and for the first time felt terror consume her heart. This was the worst thing he possibly could have done for her.

"Free, I do not understand." He held Hanako's hand gently and pulled her down the road making sure that no one would harm her, and seeing that she was not going to hit anyone. He said nothing, but Hanako felt a certain anger around him. He was tense, his back muscles flexed and straight, but his stride was calmed and controlled. He carried himself like those of the upper sects, he walked like a samurai.

Nevertheless, the word 'free'-_fuki_-rang through her ears as she was escorted around the streets, buildings rising up around her; tall and looming. Her future seemed bleak, she had no where to go, no way to support herself. Bitterness rose like bile in her throat, and she stopped herself, yanking her hand away from the man.

Hanako saw him turn confused, while she herself was shocked. She had been able to pull herself from his grip...he must have not be holding her very tightly...Yet, she did not think about that for long. Anger clouded her vision.

"_Otome_..." The irony of the name made her want to cry. Was he jesting?

"Why are you doing this, don't you know what you have done?" Her voice cracked a little, her emotions that she had held for so long were coming out in anger and frustration.

She had nothing; she was free and had nothing. What good was freedom when you would just die? That was the path she was traveling now. Did he think himself as such a noble heart for freeing her from bondage when in fact he set her up for another, crueler fate. A life of a pitiable, homeless no one. It would be more dishonorable than her servitude.

She saw him observe her with those violet eyes that held so much understanding that she turned away from him. "Why, why did you free me?" Her voice shook.

"_Otome_-"

"Please don't call me that, are you that cruel as to call me that?" His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm pulling her towards him, glaring into her eyes. He was searching, inspecting, so she bent her gaze downward. She did not like his observant eyes, they were prying eyes that read deep into her soul; he did not need to know what was there. Hanako did not like it.

"What do you mean?" His tone was harsh, but soothing. "What do you mean?" He repeated.

"Answer me." A command. Hanako regarded him, letting her shoulders sag. She looked around her noticing for the first time that they were in a building; a small one, but it was homely, sparsely decorated, only with the essentials, but comfortable. Hanako's breath quickened...was he going to take advantage of her.

The man's eyes softened and he let go, "Please, do not be afraid, I will not do anything inappropriate, but please answer my question."

Hanako did not answer as she back up towards the wall nearest the door. For a moment, she could not speak. How had he known she was thinking that? It was those eyes of his, he was looking at her with such compassion and kindness and understanding. Did this man understand everything? She shook her head, slowly opening her mouth to speak.

"You think you have freed me when in reality you have done nothing but put me into a life style that I have never been in, another form of slavery. I do not know how to survive; I do not have anything to lean on." Hanako did not even bother to hide the fear in her voice. Oh, how she wished she would have been sold to anyone other than this nameless man. How she wished that she could have a master that was cruel, she could have handled that...anything but this.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl before him. Her face was smudged with dirt, her arms and legs were probably in the same condition, her kimono was almost shredded and her wrist and feet were bloody. Her hair...he did not see her hair for it was covered with cloth, but her eyes were the color of fair trees, light honey colored and beautiful. That was what captured his attention when he first laid eyes on her; she was looking at him with something akin to wonder, like she thought him unreal.

When he had seen her for some reason his breath had been taken away. Amon had been there at the time, and tried to stop him from following for they had things to do, but something about the girl compelled him to follow. Maybe it was the injustice of slavery, maybe it was they way she looked at him; it was like she was unknowingly calling out for help. It only took that much to send him after her. She was so young, no more than the age of sixteen; he felt he had to aid the girl.

And now she was accusing him, rather fiercely, that he ruined her. Did she think he was just going to drop her, to leave her? He was not that cruel, and he could not believe she said that to him, to him. _No_...He sighed, closing his eyes, and inwardly criticizing himself for his arrogance; it was a sin that he had to rid himself of. He no longer wanted it.

With as much placidness as he could gather he said, "I would not leave you unless you want me to."

He watched as her eyes slowly open, and for some reason he wanted to smile, he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine; that he would care for her if need be. She looked like such a child, fearful, and lost with those honey eyes. She held the cloth on her hair like a shield. He cocked his head, what was she hiding?

"Excuse-me?"

He smiled warmly, "What is your name?" He asked walking slowly towards her, holding out his hand in invitation. He had to take it slow; she was like a wild animal; untrusting of humans, beaten all her life. Yes, he knew, all one had to do was look in her eyes to see the haunted expressions. Anger welled within him, and for a moment he wanted to hurt the people who hurt this girl.

Hanako looked at his hand like it was something disgusting, but she raised her eyes to him, ridding herself of all fear. _Whatever will happen_, she told herself, _I will not show anymore fear_.

"Hanako, my name is Matsuoka Hanako."

He smiled coming closer to her. Hanako felt no evil will come from him so she made no movement, instead she quietly watched as he kneeled before her holding out his hand still. What was he trying to prove? For a moment, Hanako felt a desire to reach for him, to touch him. She wanted him to hold her like when he first took her from the brothers. The feeling was so alien to her it frightened Hanako, so in response she backed further against the wall.

She watched his eyed cloud over, but he shook his head and stood up. "I wish you would not be frightened of my, Hanako-dono." Still she was silent. There was nothing to say to him, but yet he still had to tell her one thing-

"What's you name, sir?"

She saw him suddenly smile child like, making him ever more handsome. Tacking the sword from his belt she saw him move to the other wall and place the metal object gingerly down, and turned back to her, his violet eyes trained at her warmly.

"My name is Himura Kiyoshi."

**A/N**: Hello again minna-san, I know this chapter is not great and I'm sorry for that, but I'm planning on making later chapter better.

If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. ALSO! I know my grammar is horrible so would anyone like to be a Beta-Reader for this story? Please, I really do need one, because in this little paragraph alone I have like twenty billion mistakes!

**Important**: In the last chapter, ever did get that Hanako's sister did die right...that Heiko was the same Heiko as her sister, right? Also, I put Ma-re-kun...yeah I messed up on that, it was supposed to be something else not -kun.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed, and let them know that your reviews really inspire me to write. Please continue, and tell me what you think of this chapter. What did you like or dislike? What I can improve on, and so on and so forth. I would like to become a better writer for your sake and my sake.

**:Thank You:**

whitehaizea- Thank you for the compliment, but I got the idea for parents from another story I read on Ella Enchanted category. Some author I like wrote about a character's parents and that got me started on thinking about Kenshin's, though the idea is mine, I did not copy the story from anyone, but still thank you so much for reviewing. I hope I did not ruin my story with this chapter.

WhiteRabbit5- You really were thinking the mom had the hair. I don't know I wanted the dad to, but then I was like no, mom would make more sense or something. I'm picturing the mom to look some what like Kenshin; only more girlish...I don't know I can't explain it. Also I wanted the eyes to come from Kenshin's dad so they could reflect the same strong morals. So how do you like the characters so far? I really do not hope I ruined my story with this chapter. Could you really image it as an OVA...wow that must be the best compliment I have ever received, and I hope this chapter, again, did not ruin your vision. I found it really hard to write. And you did get that Hanako's sister, Heiko, died right...it just was not some other Heiko, right? Well thanks for reviewing I hope you review more. I love long reviews, thanks!

Katie- Yes, I know my grammar errors are horrible, especially in this chapter, but I'm panning on getting a Beta-Reader soon. I thank you for liking this idea and please keep on reviewing; it would mean so much to me.

Sakura's Shadows- When I first read your review I thought you said that you had read a story like this, lol. I was going to say, "Where?" lol. Well I'm really glad you seem to enjoy the first chapter, I really do think I mutilated this one, and if you think so I'm sorry! But I hope you do continue to read and review, and thank you so much.

Owarinari- Okay if you would not mind e-mailing me at or I would love to send the stories to you. Also you could instant message me at cowgurlevee on aol, if you have it. Okay, but that you for reviewing!

Well I have to go now, but I will write again soon. So until the next time, Have Fun Wherever You Are!

_Weather it's now or later, the kid inside will always return._

S.J. Kidd


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Hello, I would just like to thank everyone who is taking the time to read this story. I thought it would be interesting if people could see what Kenshin's parents lives were like...I don't know what they were like, but hey, I'm trying!

**:Japanese Words:  
**_(If anyone sees any mistakes with these words please tell me, I don't want to offend anyone)_

name_-dono- _miss (like in a unmarried girl)  
name_-sama_- lord

**Monastery of Dreams  
**_The Dream of Red Roofs_

"I'll be back shortly, Hanako-dono." Kiyoshi said. Hanako nodded resting herself in a corner; he looked at her with sad eyes, the same eyes that looked at her so compassionately during the earlier hours of the day. The ones which memorized her still, but Buddha forbid that he should ever know.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Hanako did not reply for a moment, and when she did, she did so hesitantly, "Please call me Hanako, and yes, I will be fine."

He looked at her once more, but she did not see his expression that time for she turned her face and looked onto the distant wall. It was dark in the little house, but through the window and door frames spectra's of light came through shinning ever so lightly on the surface.

"As you wish, Hanako, I will return shortly." And with that he was gone, leaving her alone. Yet, Kiyoshi did not know the pain which across the girl's features when he left her with his parting words. It was all too sudden, all to quick that she was taken from being beaten and ignored to have him treat her with the kind words, '_As you wish_,' and offering to know her feelings on his departure. What businesses was it of hers? Hanako gently made a fist, digging her hand into her brown kimono. Her wrists were bruised and bloody and though it burned to move them she had to relieve the stress; pain could be turned to pleasure it applied right.

Slowly she brought her hand up to the cloth covering her hair, tearing it off with disgust. Hanako felt red locks fall down her shoulders and back letting her see for the first time in days how long it had grown since the year before. It lay past her chest; heavy and warm and red, bright red. She pulled at it playfully, combing her fingers through her mane in boredom. Instinctively, she regarded the room in which she sat looking for anything to do; her slave habits not allowing her to rest in the middle of the day. But, alas, there was nothing to do, fix, or clean; everything was spotless and perfect. It was like no one had lived in the place for months.

Watching the door, Hanako rose and walked towards it, stretching out her hand to push it open. Where exactly was she? Covering her eyes to shield the light, Hanako saw some people look at her and her hair before turning away, getting back to what they were doing before. A couple of tea shops, and good stores, and market stalls crowded the busy street. The clopping of horses, wheels, and people's steps soon followed her vision, bringing the steady rhythm of the day to her ears. A child's wale, and mother's voice, a man's stern voice all fit in with the image that took shape in front of her. Never had she really noticed them before; never had she cared.

"You must be Hanako-dono?" She gave a little squeak turning around to see a medium sized man with long black hair, and green eyes; he gave a tight smile. She, on habit, bowed to him but said nothing; it was a rule she followed her whole life, never speak unless spoken to. Those among other rules were learned at an early age.

"Kiyoshi sent me to keep you company." He plainly stated regarding her red hair, but before he could stare longer, in a flush on modesty, Hanako pulled out her cloth and tried to tie it around her hair. "You don't have to do that, my apologizes for starring...it is just that it's a very unique color." Hanako nodded letting the cloth down again; she felt no ill will from him.

"If you wish not to stay you don't have to." Hanako quietly stated, unsure of what to do. Why did that man have to send him over? Frankly, Hanako would have been far more comfortable to not have a man with her, she was use to women.

He smiled and bowed, "No, Kiyoshi is an old friend on mine and I'm just doing him a favor. He is worried about you. Let's go inside." He added, pushing her gently. Hanako unswervingly walked faster not wanting him to touch her; it was awkward. She looked at him and he gave her an apologetic smile, as if he knew what she felt, but said nothing.

"He doesn't have to worry."

"Who?" The man laugh joyfully waving her statement, "Kiyoshi always worries for everyone." Hanako lowered her head letting bitter feelings wash over her. No matter how gentle or nice men were, even this one or Kiyoshi, they would always turn out to be the same. _Don't trust; be careful_, she said to herself.

The man slapped his knee as they both sat facing one another, "My I have not even told you my name, please forgive me, you may call me Amon...just Amon." Hanako gave a curt nod.

"Amon, nice to meet you." It was then her eyes were drawn to his side where a sword was perched innocently. He patted it, untying it to show her.

"I won't hurt you, see..." He handed it to her, or tried to at least, but she shook her head, and somewhat forcefully put said, "I'm not afraid."

He chuckled; Hanako blushed at her tone and flinched thinking she would be hurt. The room went quite, and the man sat stonily not saying anything, almost afraid that she would crack. He reached out to her and took her hand. Hanako looked up at him with honey eyes serenely, and accepting. "I won't hurt you."

"I never said you would." Hanako countered. "Where did Kiyoshi go to?" Hanako blushed, why did she ask that. Amon smiled back.

"He had to talk to someone, it seemed very important." Hanako nodded uncaringly, trying to get violet eyes out of her mind. The man named Amon stayed until she fell asleep; she did not trust him, but her body ached too much to stay awake any longer, so near the time of sunset her eyes finally closed in sleep.

* * *

She was dreaming, she knew she was because never had she stepped foot into a monastery. It was high above in forest covered hills, resting in heavenly clouds. At the beginning of the dream she had been standing on the road at the bottom seeing far off in the distance a huge monastery of crimson beams and golden and green roof tops. Many hills surrounded the huge monastery like earthy sentinels, and the clouds floated ghostly around the tops. Gently behind her a little village rested, abundant with rice farms, and a river and forest that rose gently in smaller hills.

The dream had taken her up to small stone steps leading through thick forest; on trees she made out white prayer scrolls in small wooden houses, and white ribbons hugging wet bark. It was quite, not a sound was to be heard, in the distance the monastery loomed; towered, many pillars, floors on top of red floors, getting closer and closer as stone steps spread out and railings ran along. She remembered it getting colder as she made her way up, the fog becoming denser; the trees crowding around her rising far above her head. Then suddenly they opened up like a mouth to reveal the monastery in all its rich glory. Far in the distance her ears picked up the music of a waterfall, its place still unknown. A massive stone court yard decorated with statues of Buddha and other importance figures were placed around the court. Shrubberies were planted in small gardens, and a single fountain stood in the middle spurting crystal water.

Further, the monastery's main steps could be seen rising to the main shrine, and after that through open doors she knew there was another smaller court yard. But the monastery itself was composed of many towering buildings showing the might of heaven. For a moment, Hanako remembered feeling completely at ease, at peace. Monks chanted in the distance, walking from a forest trail into the court yard, making intricate patterns while in deep prayer.

But one man caught her attention, he was not dressed as the other monks; in fact, he was not a monk at all, but he prayed with them looking as holy as any of them. It seemed as if he finally felt her gaze for a moment later he looked at her...her breath stopped. The same violet eyes looked at her...

"Kiyoshi..." With the power of the name the enchanted monastery vanished and once again she was in the dark.

* * *

Amon startled at the sound of the swigging door, immediately standing his full height only to be greeted by his friend's warm violet eyes. The man quickly, after nodded toward Amon, gazed at the sleeping girl; his eyes widening at what he viewed.

"Yes, red hair." Amon stated with awe and amusement alike. "Never have I seen such color."

Kiyoshi nodded readjusting the bundle he carried under his able arms; Hanako would need the material later when she awoke from sleep. He could not pull his eyes away from her; she was so young, much too for himself, but nonetheless through all the mud and dirt there was a rare look about her- not just the hair.

"How did it go?" Amon's voice carried no humor only serious contempt. Amon laid the bundle down near Hanako and sat to rest near her removing a lump of hair from her face and sighed.

"I must not stay here, especially now that I have the girl to think about." Kiyoshi sadly put, anger vanished long ago, dissipating with the mist of the monastery. His place of solace, his faith, and his love; nothing had taken it place.

"You cannot keep up this charade, he will find you, the man does not yield is his quest."

Amon stated strongly knowing that his words were useless; Kiyoshi was always the stubborn one, never wanting to fight unless it was unavoidable...especially against the man in question. No, he was not a coward, Amon had seen his friend far too many times risk his life; a factor he disliked for it was always he whom Kiyoshi dragged along.

"I wish not to fight him." It was simple to his mind; avoid at all cost, wish not to fight nor hurt the man; Kiyoshi wanted none of the foolishness' of the fight and battle which he father, and grandfather, and grandfather's before him craved and lived for. The life of the samurai which was his birth right, a linage he scorned in the place of a holy life up in the clouded mountains.

"I'm a dishonored man; he has no need to fight me." Amon cringed at his words; pity coming over his friends situation- dishonor was the gift he received for following Buddha.

"Yet he wishes for nothing more than to see your head." Kiyoshi closed his eyes leaning back against the wall. He could not deny the facts; the sinister man wanted his blood out of him, wanted every last trace of his earthy body out of the world. Slightly, he touched the sword at his side; never had it left him, a habit acquired from years of training and discipline. The sin was hard to ride him of.

"I want no harm on him, Amon, and I have very little faith that if I should come against him I will kill him." This was said in such a quite tone; harsh and breaking that Amon questioned no further aware of the truth. The sword that hung at his side, if pulled, would wreak evil for justice for the smell of supremacy reigned in all men's heart. It was a notion Kiyoshi smartly wanted to stay far from unlike the others he had known; now they had six feet of dirt upon them; in their bellies and their eyes.

"Then I must leave for now, Kiyoshi, my great uncle wishes me back as soon as possible." Amon bowed slightly about to take leave. His journey was a great one spanning to Kyoto days away in harsh, biting weather; Amon was eager to visit home and the Aiyoa.

"Send my best wishes to Makamachi-sama for his son's upcoming wedding, and everyone else of the Oniwaban clan."

Amon depressed his head thinking of his uncle, "Once my duties are fulfilled I will ask leave to join you again, and I will see to any extra information that I might receive from informants."

"You're actions are welcomed, Amon, take care of yourself." Kiyoshi stood and walked to the door patting his friends shoulder in a brotherly fashion. The blacked haired man nodded his face youthful and stern turned and walked across the alley into the coming darkness. Kiyoshi prayed for his safety.

* * *

Hanako awoke with sore pain screeching through her body; her arms hung limp at her side, her neck felt twisted and bruised, and the open cuts on her feet burned with the air. It was so dark in the little house Hanako could not see further then the wall she rested by. She shivered slightly, a blanket over her did nothing except itch her. She let out another shiver feeling the cold winter air on her cheek and then it was gone; warm arms enfolded her.

Hanako would have screamed if not for the voice speaking comforting words, "It's only me, Hanako, I'm sorry I have no other blankets."

She knew that he had nothing but his cloths for comfort, the same black hakama and gi worn in the earlier day, but the blush formed on her face could not have been extinguished. She wished he was not so close; he pulled her gently down with him, hugging her to keep her warm; she wished that his breathe would cease ticking her sensitive neck, and most of all she wished the flutter in her stomach to stop. He was but a stranger to her, yet he was the man who bought her fairly; he had every right for the law was on his side.

He must have felt her stiff form- she only had it for but a moment- and let his arms go lose around her, but still firm. "I ask you, Hanako, to please trust me. I give you my word that I will do no such dishonest act, you will be safe with me."

His voice soft and mellow as summer days past when she had been a little girl, the sun upon her face and a vague memory of her mother the voice brought to her. Kiyoshi pulled her closer and this time she did nothing but rest, not trusting him but accepting his actions for some thing of kindness that he may possess. Hanako could not fight him- he was stronger- she could not out run him- he was faster- she may have been able to outwit him- but he was too intelligent, different from the brothers, and the others. This Kiyoshi was different; carried himself modestly, humbling, and with a quite shame, and holiness.

The dream on the monastery sleeping with the clouds, had it been true? Did Buddha send her such a vision of a memory or was it a dream of her own fantasies of a confused mind that had been through fear and anger and loneliness in one day?

"Please sleep, Hanako, we must go in the morning." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her hair; she could have sworn he shyly touched it- she forgotten to cover it. Hanako closed her eyes and turned to face him; her chest pressed against his modestly.

"Yes." But could she ask where? He smiled in the darkness; Hanako saw his beautiful violet eyes light up where there had been sadness- or a emotion akin to it- before.

"Don't be afraid to ask me questions, Hanako; I'm not like your masters." He was smiling, but the beam was not in his voice; quick and calm.

Hanako swallowed, oh, how she wanted to ask, but when she opened her mouth no sound, no utterance came forth; she closed it and leaned her head against his chest not caring anymore. She was cold and he had warmth. He rubbed her back, the soreness had her stiffen for a moment but then his movements relaxed her.

"We are going to Osaka."

**A/N:** Hello again, minna-san, so how did you like this story. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations and if you have any questions please just ask.

Okay, so did everyone get that Amon is like Misao's way older cousin (maybe more like second-cousin or something). If you are willing to actually think about it the please tell me what he would be to Misao. I know he would be related since Misao's grandfather is his uncle. And his son that is getting married is Misao's father...hey does anyone know if Aoshi would be like a little boy around this time...I think he would be around five or something...maybe not. I don't think he is older than Kenshin.

Okay and any comments about the man who wants to kill Kiyoshi? His part will be revealed later, I just want you to be in the dark for now. But I do promise this story actually will have ACTION and ADVENTURE in later parts.

So please again, if you have time, review and tell me what you think of Kiyoshi's character...I hope you don't think him a coward.

All of my reviewers will be thanked personally in the next chapter, so don't worry I did not forget you...next time personal commentary will be given in full to everyone who reviewed this chapter and the last!

Weather it's now or later, the kid inside will always return.  
-S.J. Kidd


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh yeah, I really need an editor!

**:Japanese Words:  
**_(If anyone sees any mistakes with these words please tell me, I don't want to offend anyone)_

_-dono- _miss (like in a unmarried girl)  
_-sama_- lord  
_danshi_- young man

_Osaka is a place I have never been to, and even though it is, or was, an actual city I do not know what actually takes place there nor what it is surrounded by, so please no one be offended. I just need material for my story._

**Monastery of Dreams**

Osaka, a place where she had not seen but at a strange distance. Osaka, the city which called out to the man beside her. Osaka, a foreign name to her tongue. Once, a while ago, she traveled past it viewing towers of ancient masons and builders, but nothing after that only a few meager farmers' plots poor and dirty. Yet in Osaka the sun had always shinned, never in the time she past did she see a cloud in the clear heaven.

Some women told stories about the hills and vales so plentiful with vegetation and mystery that many tales were born among them. The city Hanako had no wish to see. If she was a man, not a slave, she could have chosen her own path, but she was only a woman-- a slave woman she thought herself-- and was at the mercy of a stranger who held her during the cold night.

When she had awoken during the early house of the morning, far before the hour of the dragon, he was there waiting to care for her wounds with such care that he scared her into stiffness. Where was his cruelty? Would it show in time, or was Buddha playing games with her with his kindness and the clouded dream?

Later in the morning she ventured outside only to find him with a horse he assured was his own; a fine stallion of dark ebony, blinding with dark light, saying to her it was their departure time. With his words she left Edo uncomplaining and humble, it was not her place; she had to follow him for she held nothing else in life, and she shuddered at the notion for returning to the brothers, or slavery, no matter how much security she had know in habit.

"You are quite." Kiyoshi said with that honey voice he possessed driving all ponderings from her mind. She was settled in front of him, the horse trotting underneath her feeling the quick bounces it made with quick steps. Her back was pressed against his, but she would not admit that she was in the emotion of fear; never before she ridden a horse, always she had walked behind the creatures. The warmth pressed onto her emitting from him like the night before, Hanako retained her humility and looked forward facing the coming hills and forest beyond. It would be a long road to Osaka.

"Better to be quite then to be a heavier burden." Her words came with indifference; it had been his choice to take her. He gave a quite chuckle; warm and deep and powerful like the silent tors of Japan and for a moment she felt herself smirk; his laugh was contagious. Hanako, in habit, touched the covering of her hair making sure that it was still in place, no red was to ever been seen; she had made that mistake yesterday with Amon and Kiyoshi.

"Why do you do that?" He questioned. Hanako took on a queer face turning around to regard his face trying to see what he was referring to.

"Do what?" Came the quite reply afraid that she had committed a crime in his violet eyes that stared so powerfully into her own. He tugged on the hair covering pulling it off her hair, she tried to take it back but it was useless. Anger stirred in her blood, did he wish to make mockery of her features. If so then damn him into death. He smiled and whispered into her ear, sensing her anger and finding amusement in it.

"Why do you hide your hair?" She became rigid.

The girl could be the antithesis of herself at times, he knew at that moment, barely knowing her, that he was captured by her, enchanted for an unknown reason. Last night had proved that, the way she felt against him, in his arms, her peaceful sighs and stirrings strung into something deep within him. He could not put a name to it, but he knew only he wanted to find out more about the girl in front of him; what made her angry, what made her cry, what made her laugh, what made her scarred...well he already had an idea of that.

He met her last morning and now felt as if he met her lifetimes ago. Why did he feel this way? He was not a lad made of hormones; he was a grown man, disciplined his whole life to control his emotions by his father who told him that a man who acted on emotions was no man at all. His father, he knew, was ignorant and domineering. He was not.

She answered slowly, "I wish not to bring attention onto myself, this," she grabbed her hair, "is my curse. My old master told me that my family must have done something horrible so the gods cursed me with red hair. Marking me, he called it."

"You believed him?"

Hanako did not respond, she only looked forward ignoring Kiyoshi's smiling face knowing that he took her for a fool. Well for all she cared he could think her the worst person possible. His opinions did not matter, not to her at least. She felt him discontinue his smile as he took on a more serious façade.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound belittling."

Hanako startled, she closed her eyes. _No, he is a man, do not trust him all men are the same, rich or poor_. Hanako steadily raised her eyes until she gazed right into his violet orbs, "You did not."

He sighed and faced forward again, his chest against her back, trying not to think about her warmth that she gave so freely.

"Sir!" A young lad came from behind them, panting a slightly red in the face. Hanako looked down at him from on top of the horse, but managed not to smile. He was just a couple of years younger than herself, or so he looked, but the teenager was different. He seemed so sure of himself, as if he knew what he had to do, what the gods had laid in store for him.

"May I help you?" Kiyoshi said smiling down towards the boy who held a dirt covered blanket and a small wooden sword at his side.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, but you dropped this a while back." The black-haired teen with ruff hair, held up the blanket with a small smile. Hanako watched a small smile form on Kiyoshi's face, and could not help but notice how handsome it made her companion. She shook her head and looked once again in front of her, inching up just a bit so that she was no longer touching Kiyoshi who did not let it go unnoticed.

"Why thank you, _danshi._ May I inquire as to what your name is?" The young boy did not puff up his chest like other lads looking for respect, but bowed respectfully and shook his head.

"I just returned what was rightfully yours, but if you must know my name, please call me Kamiya Koshijirou." Kiyoshi nodded and grabbed the reins of the horse and depressed his head slightly.

"Thank you again, Kamiya-san. Say goodbye, Hanako."

Hanako could not help but frown to herself when she turned around and gave the young boy a small, dilapidated smile. He was handsome, but so were alot of men, and he had done nothing so great just by returning a blanket. And so with a few awkward steps of the horse they were off once again in search of the road to Osaka.

* * *

Hanako sighed deeply as the road darkened with night's presence, and her back ached from riding all day for she did not let herself fall against the man behind her. She would give him no sign of weakness or silliness as such; in fact she would have preferred to walk. Of course, she was use to treatment such as that, not kindness.

The horse slowed its pace as a dim light came into focus around the bend; it was a small inn.

"We'll be staying there for tonight, is that alright with you Hanako?" Kiyoshi's soft voice flowed into her ear letting the space between them lessen. She could smell his earthy scent which barely covered the smell of a mountain in the morning, and for a moment she was falling into pure bliss, and was lucky when Kiyoshi jumped down off the horse and grabbed her hand to help her down.

Without meaning to, Hanako quickly pulled free of his grip and jumped off the horse. She looked up at him startled, and blushed backing away as though he would hit her. Why was she being too stupid, he only touched her?

"Forgive me, I-I...you shouldn't get yourself dirty by just touching me."

He did not smile, those violet eyes of his only locked onto hers with tenseness she never before seen. He slowly lifted his head and shook it back and forth as if throwing away a thought.

"I'm already dirty, Hanako." And with that he walked inside leaving her alone.

Was he giving her permission to do as she pleased? To follow him or to go? Hanako felt frustration boil in her stomach-- why was he so different? Why could he not just pull her inside like all the other men? She was his, was she not? He bought her in the market from the brothers, it was not her choice. Never would she have one.

Looking towards the forest behind her, she mused with a guilty sensation to just run away, but then that would only lead to more problems. If she did she would probably be captured again by someone like the brothers, or even worst like Kiyoshi.

She was a woman with no skills to support herself, yet of course she could always sell herself at a tea house, but the notion ran like acid through her mouth. Hanako confessed that she would much rather be a slave than a whore.

That and she was not attractive enough to be accepted into the house.

Suddenly, something flickered in the darkness. The leaves seemed to shiver. Hanako blinked rapidly thinking it just a trick of the eyes, yet there was no mistaking the sound of soft footsteps through the forest. Aware of the inn behind her, Hanako looked back around to see Kiyoshi standing in front of the door with his sword drawn.

"Hanako, please come over here."

For a moment she hesitated, but when she looked into his eyes once more fear took a hold of her. There was something so fierce in his eyes; they were ablaze with a type of fire only arisen from anger, and it was with that reflection Hanako calmly walked back to stand behind him. Whatever was going on, she told herself, was of no concern to her.

So what if the fool of a samurai got into a fight and was killed, Hanako told herself. It would be her lucky day. But when a chilly voice spoke out against the night, all for her thoughts vanished, and she once again prayed to the gods that Kiyoshi would be alright.

Why? Was she starting to feel for her strange master?

_No, Hanako. Do not think anymore. You merely will have no where to go._

"So, Kiyoshi-sama, where are you headed?" A man fell from the forest, a silver blade twisted in his hand. The man's gray eyes flickered towards her for an instant before licking his lips.

_Sama_...Hanako thought distantly. She shook her head; it was none of her business.

"I see you have a companion." He clicked his tongue, "not a very pretty one. I guess I expected too much of you."

Kiyoshi never once moved, nor defended her honor--it was just beauty not virtue, though she had neither. But Hanako still felt the weight of disappointment on her chest, but quickly re-focused on the man who stood before them.

He did not seem that tough. She was almost positive that Kiyoshi could take him on and win.

"What do you want, Fukashi?" Kiyoshi moved in front of Hanako blocking her view.

She heard the man laugh as Kiyoshi was slowly backing her inside of the inn. She wanted to push against him, to see what was going on, but he offered no room for resistance. Hanako let a small smile cross her lips. It seemed now he was finally acting as her master, not the friendly man. Though it never once occurred to her that he was trying to protect her, and Kiyoshi thought as much.

If she wanted to be stubborn about his true characteristics then he would let her be.

"Nothing, nothing, my old friend. Your brother was just wandering where you're going next, you know, he misses you."

Hanako heard the icicles in his voice and could tell that every vile word that came out of his mouth was a lie. She had seen too many men just like him--heard too many men--to trust them.

"Then tell him that I'm sorry. You see, I don't know where my next stop is." Kiyoshi bowed his head a little, and took her arm before leading her inside.

"So you may tell him that I will send a message whenever I get there."

The inn door closed but not before she heard the other's laugh. It sent chills up her spine, and they did not go away even when Kiyoshi brushed his knuckled against her face. Hanako did wish to be near this lord, so instead she bowed.

"Kiyoshi-sama, I will slept outside and wait for you."

There was a moment of hesitation.

"No." His voice was harsh as he pulled her to the rented room and shut the rice door behind them.

"Don't you call me -sama. I'm not your lord nor do I ever wish to be. I relinquished the title years ago, and you..."

He turned his back towards her and weaved his hands through his ebony hair settling him somewhat. "Please, get ready for bed."

Hanako's eyes were wide, but she did not utter a single word. This man in front of her...what was it about him that made him different. Any man that she had previously known would have loved the title of -sama. Men loved power and respect, but not Kiyoshi; he did not want her to call him -sama. And furthermore, what had happened to have him relinquish the title as though it had poison to it?

Hanako's thoughts were in turmoil as she looked over to where Kiyoshi stood so that he was not able to peek at her. She said that she did not care about him, but did that also mean she could not be curious. As long as she traveled with him, Hanako swore to herself, she would have to be apart of his problems. Was that good or not?

Kiyoshi looked so tense, and for a moment she felt concerned for him. He could deal with his own problems, right? He did not need her-- men, she was once told, never liked help. But then again, Hanako was starting to realize that Kiyoshi was different more so than she ever perceived, and maybe he did need some sort of comfort. She owed him that much, that she did.

Cautiously, Hanako walked over to him and placed and hand on his shoulder. She could not tell if he was surprised or not, but before she could do anything more she was pulled down into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing he said that night, and even though he did not tell her what he was sorry about, she knew.

He thought she was beautiful.

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long delay, and for this chapter being so badly written. To tell you the truth, I just got out of the hospital because I had lower jaw surgery, so I look like a chipmunk, bored out of my mind, and have a splitting head ache, so please don't blame all the errors in this chapter on me. Lol.

Okay, well now I have to go. See you people later. Oh yeah, I really need a beta-reader!

**Thank You**

Sakura's Shadows- To your first review: I'm so happy you could spare my story the time, and don't worry I know the feeling of a busy life. Hope everything goes well. To your new review: He is younger than, that is what I suspected, but I was not for sure. And thanks to some other people I have found out that I was right, Amon is Misao's second cousin. Thanks for thinking Kiyoshi is not a coward, because he is not and I will show you it in later chapters. Also I tried to make Kenshin and his father the same, but I do hope his father is a little bit different...what do you think. Again I love how long your reviews are and your encouraging words. Thank you so very much for liking my story and reviewing it.

tatasumari- Thank you for the compliment, and I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations. I must say it is kind of difficult to make all these new characters come to life and keep them as they are. Thank you again.

WhiteRabbit5- To your first review: Okay, why Hanako snapped at Kiyoshi I want to explain since you said it was a little OOC. We know that our Hanako is not a weak girl, just a dispirited one, but when fear took over her she snapped like we all would to try to protect ourselves, so that is why. Also about the non drama with the name...you see her sister and her mother were not slaves their whole lives; they were taken, and therefore they held their name for they stilled wished to keep that honor, so that is why she has the full name, but you are right it is a little strange. And thank you for thinking that their personalities clash great! So Kiyoshi is how you imagined him, is that a good or bad thing? Hehe. To your second review: Aww, I'm touched that your starting to get excited every time a new chapter is up, you make me blush. But really my writing is not all that to get excited about, I'm sure you could do a much better job! I thought people would like how I slipped the Oniwaban into her...I'm going to slip some other things and make the story line of their son and them intertwine a little but not much. Just hints every now and then. And yes I did get the name from Witch Hunter Robin...lol, how very astute of you. You know all my secrets. And thanks for telling me my mistakes...God knows I need it. Yes the enemy, hopefully you won't know who he is until I tell you, but I think the whole story behind it will be a little surprising...besides I have already mentioned it in chapter three if you wish to find it...something about dishonor..wink If you would like to guest then go on ahead, you might get it right. Anyway, I adore your long reviews, and just that you review, I always look forward to them. Thank you so much for being there.

gabyhatt- Thank you for telling me that for I did not know. And thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciated them! Please keep on reading my stories and I hope that you like this one! Thanks.

DragonMasterofDaShadows- What do you mean, _'that it divulges in places most people don't go to.' _And email me okay and we will talk about the beta-reader thing. I hope you mean my story is original by the way, just kidding. Thank you for the review, and please continue reading.

whitehaizea- I'm glad you said that because in the second chapter I thought I messed up my story with crappy writing and grammar. Thank you for your reviews and please continue to read, I would be honored. Thanks. Yes, that is true and a day after I wrote the last chapter the same thing came to me...and I was like, _'darn,'_ but everything is going to be alright because for one maybe Misao's parents were not able to have any kids until that time, or I can go back and change it. But let us just say that Misao's mother could not become pregnant until twelve years later...I should really sit down and do all of the math...too many people though...lol, thanks for bringing that up. Yes, it is a mess...lol. What do you think I should do, maybe change it to engagement?

**If I have forgotten to thank anyone then please tell me so that I may do so in the next chapter!**

S.J.Kidd

Again, because of my surgery I'm mostly likely going to redo this whole chapter. It probably sucks. Also I hope you caught Kaoru's father in this chapter! Please read and review!


End file.
